Mutual Friends
by decarlovable
Summary: Kurt Hummel is your basic New Yorker. After years of trying to star in a Broadway musical, he settled for being a stage crew worker. He spends his afternoons in pet stores or work, but after an incident where he was forced to befriend Blaine, it changed.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes:**** I had this idea recently. Not sure if it should be a one-shot or a series. Oh, and this has ****nothing ****to do with book face. I think if this does go on, it will all be from the perspective from Kurt instead of jumping around like my other fanfictions. Hope you all enjoy this random idea :)**_

**Prologue**

Kurt paced his room, a phone firmly attached to his ear trying to calm the sobbing Rachel on the other line of the phone. "B-but Kurt, I loved him. H-how-,"

He let out a long sigh, _not again,_ he thought. "Rachel, calm down," he interrupted trying to think of some sort of advice to stop these constant calls at far too early in the morning, "Maybe you should go out and do something to get your mind off of him?"

"Really?" Rachel answered with a sniff then cleared her throat, "Well, I _do_ know this concert is coming to town this weekend".

"Uhuh," Kurt said shaking his head, immediately knowing where this was going.

"Oh, if you promise to come, I'll leave you alone, I swear," Rachel let out a sad giggle.

Kurt slowed his steps then dropped his head, "Yes, Rach. Now go get some sleep," he calmly said sitting on the couch of his apartment resting an elbow on the arm of the couch and lazily holding the phone up to his ear.

"Fine," Rachel sighed, "Thank you, Kurt".

The man nodded and rubbed his tired eyes, "You're welcome, okay? Nighty night".

"Night, Kurt".

He hung up the phone and sighed, crawling back into bed and drifting off to sleep.

This always happened. Ever since Rachel and Kurt moved to New York, her relationship with Finn, who stayed in Ohio, has been rocky. The perks for her moving here were that her first few fights were cured by a walk through Times Square or Central Park. But now it only reminds her that Finn is hours away and only visits four times a year. So she resulted in crying to Kurt, asking for advice that will only keep her mind off of Finn for a day. Essentially, useless.

Apart from living in the same city with Rachel and a few coffee dates, Kurt was relatively on his own. He started college a year ago and works as crew member for Broadway musicals. Decorating the stage, collecting costumes, copying scripts, adjusting lights, and organizing. He wasn't acting, wasn't singing, wasn't writing, just being. Somehow, it seemed to be enough. He was proud of their crews work and was satisfied with saying that he helped out for big Musicals. After working, he had a habit of strolling through every pet store in New York City. Somehow, small creatures were fun for him to watch. It was some sort of escape from the busy, bright city he lives in. He wasn't the drinking kind. Maybe a wine every once in a while, but usually a nice walk or a coffee would take off the stress. For some reason, he was proud to be a virgin as well. But, it was odd, some people would ask why but he honestly never got in those situations. It wasn't like he had to stop himself or anything, he just, wasn't really wanting it. He was waiting. For the one.

* * *

"Please tell me why I don't believe you?" Kurt asked walking through the crowded field of the concert.

Rachel giggled and grabbed his hand skipping through the mass of people, "Trust me, Kurt, he's really a great guy".

"He better be," Kurt answered. Rachel laughed clinging to his hand and racing to the area where they will meet _him_. _He_ is supposedly gay and is claimed to be Rachel's other best friend. Though Rachel did have a magnificent gaydar, Kurt was still uncomfortable with this whole thing. He only promised this so that he could have just one night free from phone calls or texts from Rachel. Okay, he was exaggerating, but the thought felt refreshing. Who was he kidding? Rachel was always his best friend. Though her constant cries over Finn were annoying, she was still his duet partner for life. If that means being forced to meet her friend, well, then he would do it. For Rachel.

Rachel ran towards a curly headed man who was staring off at the stage that was cluttered with neglected equipment. She jumped into the man's arms sending the man to yelp in shock, "Rachel," he chuckled. The man was short, tan, wore khaki pants, a royal blue cardigan, and a dark red bowtie over a white collared shirt. There was a pair of pink sunglasses tucked in his pocket.

_What an odd man_, he thought. The man's face lit up in a smile, loose curls falling over his forehead. "I see you brought your friend," he frowned slightly. Rachel jumped in her spot then gestured towards Kurt, "No, uhm, your _other_ friend". He narrowed his eyes at Rachel who dropped her smile holding up a bag in her hands. It appeared to be holding a considerable amount of alcohol. "How many times-,"

"I know, I know, okay?" Rachel whined wrapping a hand around Kurt's and pulling him closer, "I just want some fun, for one night?"

The curly headed man shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Fine, but let's not have a repeat of last time, yeah?" Rachel nodded and looked down at her bag, beginning to pull some of the contents out then guiltily pushed them back into the bag. She looked up at the curly headed man, then at Kurt. They both stared at Rachel waiting for something to happen.

"Oh, I still have to introduce you guys, that's what I get for drinking prior to the con-," the other man cleared his throat. "Yes, yes, pushy," she turned to Kurt and grinned madly, "Kurt meet Blaine," she then looked at the cur- Blaine, "Blaine meet Kurt". Kurt smiled at Blaine who gave a bright chuckle; he felt his cheeks burning up. How can this situation be any more awkward? They were simply mutual friends with an emotional wreck that is Rachel Berry. It would be a night filled with pulling bottles of alcohol from Rachel's hands and telling her not to sing so obnoxiously. If it's going to be that way, should he shake his hand in good luck? Kurt crossed his arms to avoid such contact and looked up at the stage.

The crowed suddenly ruptured into loud cheers as an unknown band stepped onto the stage. Rachel jumped and screamed holding Kurt and Blaine's hands tightly, letting her bag of 'goodies' dangle from her wrist. The lead singer wrapped a hand around the microphone and pulled it to his mouth, "Let's rock and roll!" he screamed allowing time for the audience to scream and cheer as the band settled around their instruments looking at each other for conformation. At the drummers cue, they all busted into songs, bobbing their heads, and clapping their hands. Rachel sang loudly, Kurt and Blaine laughing every time she messed up a note or lyric. As songs skipped by, Rachel went crazy, downing drinks just as fast as she lifted them to her lips. It got to a point where she couldn't lift her head up, she just danced, staring at the ground and occasionally sipping from the alcohol.

"Blaine! Blaine, wher- oh! There you are, Kurt!" Rachel rested her body weight on him and kissed him on the cheek smelling thickly of alcohol.

"Okay, Rach, you're done," Kurt pulled the bottle from her hands. The woman groaned in protest reaching out blindly for more. _Geez, do I really need help from Rachel's friend?_ Kurt thought, _What was his name… Blake? Blaine? Oh, right,_ "Blaine, could you hide Rachel's alcohol from her?"

The other man looked over still tapping a foot with the band, pink sunglasses thumping on the top of his head. He could very well be mistaken as a drunk the way he was dressing and shaking his body to the beat of the music, but he never had one drink. "Uhm," Blaine hummed searching for the bag but showed a confused look on his face, "Damn it, she drank the rest, Kurt".

Rachel laughed then turned to the band trying to dance. She danced slowly to an upbeat song and held her head in her hands, then she hunched over dry heaving as Kurt and Blaine widened their eyes. "Shit," they both said simultaneously backing from the drunken woman. Rachel spewed the contents of her stomach onto the grassy field receiving several disgusted sounds from the crowd. The fumes of alcohol and vomit strongly hit their noses as the woman dropped on her knees, swaying her body as if trying to settle her stomach; instead she tipped back and fainted.

Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed, his face was sad as he scooped the unconscious woman in his arms and tipped his head to the side gesturing Kurt to follow. They bumped into random shoulders as they passed, Rachel clearly out of it. Kurt would have never pegged Rachel for being an alcoholic; it was even hard to believe when they were legal to drink. She must have drunk with Blaine; he even said she had a problem before. Far away, they spotted a paramedic van and walked towards it. "Alright, hang in there, Rach, we're almost there," Blaine said quietly. The girl had her body limply folded in Blaine's arms as he carried her to the van.

Kurt anxiously bit at his nails as they walked trying to not look at his duet partner. A nasty habit he carried when he got nervous for the shows he helped with. He wanted everything to be perfect. If something wasn't exactly going smoothly, to biting nails, it was. A crew of paramedics near the van took Rachel from Blaine, laid her on a stretcher and rolled her in the car to avoid some sort of scene. It happened very quickly, and in a matter of minutes one of the crew members walked up to Kurt and Blaine. "We'll take care of her, thank you for bringing her as soon as you did," the man smiled and leaned closer to Blaine, "Honestly, you may have to settle down your boyfriend here, he seems to be a bit shaken up".

Kurt retracted his hand from his mouth and widened his eyes. Blaine gaped at the man and shook his head, "Oh, no, we're, uh-,"

"We're mutual friends," Kurt piped up then stared at the crew member for a good moment and returned his hand to his mouth biting again. Blaine dropped his head and crossed his arms in embarrassment. The music from the concert gobbling up the silence.

The paramedic laughed then shook his head, "Sorry, it's just- I don't know, I'm sure you get that all of the time, sorry again". The man waved them off and stepped into the van helping Rachel. That's when it struck. That awkward silence he tried to not let happen all night, yet here it was, the awkward as loud as ever. Even the slow music sounding from the concert was screaming awkward.

Blaine turned to Kurt and sighed, "Uhm, so, uh, Kurt, how are y-,"

"You don't _have_ to talk to me," Kurt said flatly kicking his foot in the grass.

"Excuse me?" the other man asked raising his voice and resting his weight on one hip. It was just the way he looked. Almost like he was trying to make some sort of statement with the pink sunglasses and bowtie, but it wasn't working on Kurt.

"My God, you're so gay," Kurt laughed, "No; you don't have to force yourself to talk to me just because we're friends with Rachel. She's unconscious so we don't _have_ to fake conversation".

Blaine scuffed rolling his eyes, "You love to jump to conclusions, don't you?" he snarled. Kurt raised his eyebrows in response. "Fine, Kurt, I know this is as equally awkward for you as it is for me but you don't have to be mad at me for it" Kurt crossed his arms avoiding eye contact with him, "I have a boyfriend, if that makes you feel better".

Kurt looked at the other angry man, "Actually it does, thanks," he said sarcastically and walked towards the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"Away," he answered still walking, dragging his feet in the grass.

"You're just going to leave your best friend?" Blaine yelled.

Kurt stopped and turned around, "I'm not going to pretend to be your friend, Blaine," he shouted, turning on his heel and walking away. Who the Hell did he think he was? He actually thought that Kurt thought Blaine liked him? And why did Blaine have to be so damn awkward? He could shrug off the paramedic's mistake but instead, he wanted to talk to Kurt and stutter and just be the definition of awkward. He knew that the next time he sees Rachel; they'll have a little chat about finding better friends. Okay, maybe he didn't want to share Rachel. Well, Finn was an exception. His step-brother can share, but Blaine? How did she meet him anyways? Craigslist? Well, Kurt will have no to part of that. No part of that at all.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**__** Okay, I know this is a very different story but, give me a chance? It'll unfortunately be angst-y but, hmm, we'll see. Next chapter is pretty important, so stick around. Let me know what you think in the review! I love you all and enjoy :) – Amanda**_

**Chapter 1**

The bell chimed loudly as he pushed through the door of the pet shop. It was the first time he stepped into this particular pet store. It was a new store that opened up within walking distance of NYADA. He's heard about it and was more than thrilled to finally find the time to come in. It was said to hold tons of pets. The shop stored very few accessories and foods just to hold more pets. He was immediately drawn to the cats in cages in the corner of the store. He walked towards the cage spotting a small grey new born kitten meowing and snuggling down into a nap. "Aw," Kurt giggled bending down to his knees to get a closer look. Two older cats that must have been rescued growled at each other from opposite sides of the cage. A calico kitten rubbed it head against the metal cage. Kurt stuck his fingers in the cage and pet the soft fur under its chin. The kitten nudged his fingers with its head and purred happily then walked away from the metal cage, Kurt's fingers out of reach. He visited every cage like that. Chuckling at the noisy hamsters, bunnies, guinea pigs, and mice that scurried around their cages, running on their squeaky wheels. He whistled to the birds watching them fly across the cage and flap their wings playfully. Craning their necks to take a bit of food with their beaks. Kurt hummed to himself and heard a dog yelp behind him.

Kurt turned around and saw a small panting puppy, smiling up at him and jumping once he saw Kurt giggle. Its golden fur sticking up behind its ears, tail wagging harshly behind it. "Hey puppy boy!" he said in a high pitched voice kneeling in front of the cage. The dog rested its paws on the metal cage as Kurt reached in the cage and pet the top of the puppy's head. The dog panted and lapped its tongue on Kurt's arm, "Ew!" he shrieked, wiping the slobber on his jeans. The dog barked as if to laugh at him then jumped excitedly when Kurt smiled after his noise of disgust. It was like the dog was trained to want to see you smile. It pushed its wet nose to the metal, twitching to sniff Kurt then backed from the bars trying to remember the smell. Kurt smiled and stood looking back at the adoring dog, eyes bright and happy, mouth in a smile as if begging Kurt to take him home. On that thought he tore his eyes away from the dog and walked down the aisle. Yet for odd reasons, the name 'Sampson' popped in his head. This was not a good sign. Naming the dog. Getting attached after only seconds. He shook the thoughts from his mind and stuck his tongue out at the cages that held snakes. Doing something silly would keep his mind off of the puppy whining for him to come back.

He then skipped past the snake cage and walked down the long aisle of tanks filled with fish. People were able to watch the fish from either side of the tank. He watched the fish opening and closing their small mouths to breathe. He kept his face close to the glass, wanting to swim in the warm water with them. They were so interesting. Swimming in odd patterns, gills flapping, fins swaying. So elegant. So beau- a face appeared on the other side of the tank. Blaine's head looking large through the water. Kurt widened his eyes and ducked down do that his face wasn't seen through the glass. He looked on the ground and got on his hands and knees crawling down the aisle. Maybe if he sneaks out, Blaine won't notice that was him? A pair of shoes walked in front of him. Kurt looked up at Blaine then looked back at the ground, "You're weirder than I thought," Blaine scuffed reaching down a hand.

"I don't need your help," he growled standing and wiping his hands on his coat.

"Kurt, I'm willing to start over if you are. I don't think it was fair how we met" Blaine's head was tilted to the side. He kept his distance and stared at Kurt's shoes, his hands pushed into his pockets.

The other man shook his head. Why was Blaine trying so hard to please Rachel? As far as he knew, they're only drunk best friends. "I'm not going to befriend a guy who got Rachel an alcohol problem".

"Come on, I searched every pet store in the city to find you," he begged.

Kurt gaped at him in disbelief, "You went- wow, Blaine, now you're a stalker. Just more of a reason to leave-,"

"Hey, Kurt, hear me out," Blaine put a hand to Kurt's chest.

The other man glared in response, "You touch me, you die," he whispered.

Blaine sighed dropping his hand, "Okay, I get it, Rachel's your best friend. She's mine too. We tell each other, like, everything. That's how I found out about the pet stores-,"

"I don't even tell _her_ that kind of stuff!" Kurt lied defensively.

"Yeah, right, Rachel tells me you always bail on dates she sets up for you to check out a pet store you never seen before," he smirked.

"Okay!" he shouted, the puppy he pet earlier growled behind him. "You caught me at a pet store after creepily searching for me-,"

"And you happen to have trouble getting a date. Shocker," he said with a grin.

Kurt turned his head at an angle, as if it were his last warning, "First off, Rachel sets those dates, so it will end up bad anyways. Second off, it's none of your business. And thirdly, this isn't helping me want to be your friend," Kurt said blankly, though a deep blush reached his cheeks. He was starting to get even madder at Blaine. Getting Rachel drunk so that she can spill Kurt's every secret. That was personal! He hoped that she at least didn't spill the secret about Kurt being a virgin. If he felt mortified now, he would probably die if Rachel told him _that_.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Blaine said. But, seriously, why did he have to look genuinely sorry? His eyebrows perked up, mouth turned down, "Just, please? For Rachel?" he asked. Though Kurt despised Blaine's pink sunglasses, he wished they were covering up his striking golden 'sorry' eyes matched with dark curls dangling about his thick dark lashes. But other than that thought Kurt called 'sinful' in his mind, the plan was simple. To not hate each other, to not love each other, just be civil. At least around Rachel. In private, you bet there were bitch glares.

"For Rachel," he repeated crossing his arms.

Blaine smiled at him and looked at the puppy Kurt was drawn to earlier. He tapped the toe of his foot and gestured to the cage after a long pause, "So, you like that dog-,"

"I'm leaving," he interrupted walking quickly out of the shop.

"Wait!" Blaine called after him, running out of the door and into the busy street grabbing Kurt's shoulder.

"I swear to God, Blaine, stop fucking touching me," he said watching the other man stiffen and sharply retract his hand, staring back speechless. "What do you want?" he asked trying to soften his voice but it came out the same. Harsh.

"Shouldn't we, uh," he rubbed the back of his neck trying not to look at Kurt, "exchange numbers or something?"

Kurt finally got a hold of his voice and spoke normally, maybe a little shaky from his anger that struck when Blaine touched his shoulder, "You talk to Rachel enough, find out for yourself," he said turning around and walking towards his apartment building. He stomped down the street, still carrying a satchel on his shoulder with his heavy school books. He must have startled Blaine pretty bad, it took a good minute for him to start walking away. He tore his thoughts from Blaine calmed down a little, his steps lighter. He thought of the puppy he saw earlier. This was probably the worst thing about his pet store visits. He would easily get attached to the animals. When time came, he would visit the shop again, but the animals he loved so much before were gone. That's why he visits different pet shops. He hurt less to know that he won't need to see them disappear. Like a glimmer of hope that the pet he loved was still there.

He walked into the lobby, rode the elevator to his floor then slipped into his apartment room. The first thing he did was flop on his much missed bed and sighed, hugging a pillow sleepily. He groaned grumpily knowing that he would have to get up later. It was one of those days where he knew Rachel was going to make plans for something to do tonight. He was certain Rachel would pick the days Kurt didn't want to go out to make plans. It must be the hot weather; this season always did something to his sleepy ways. Regardless if he was tired or not, he knew he would have to get up sooner or later. Maybe a little daydream won't hurt. He thought back to his conversation with Rachel after she got out of the emergency room. Her words seemed to really stick to him. They have repeated in his head for the past month. It was the reason Kurt decided not to punch Blaine in the face for stalking him.

Kurt paced the waiting room while Blaine sat on a chair watching closely to the shoelaces that slapped against the ground with every trudging step Kurt made as he walked back and forth. At this moment, he honestly didn't care about how he looked. Unlike Blaine, who seemed to be looking pretty spiffy for having a best friend in the hospital. He was so worried for Rachel that he only slipped on a pair of beat up jeans, a loose t-shirt, and a pair of well worn chucks with ripped and noisy shoelaces. He was biting feverishly at his nails with one hand and the other was clenched in his ruffled hair. Fair to say, he looked like absolute shit. He didn't quite notice Blaine was there, it was late at night when he got the call that Rachel was transported to the medical center. Though they said not to worry, but he couldn't help it to shake and bite at his tortured nails. This was Rachel Berry. At times, the only he could tell everything to. His best friend that he shared the same dreams with. They would spend sleepovers preparing for their amazing dreams in New York. Performing dazzling duets in perfection and trying to gather every bit of cash to make it to NYADA. They told each other their deepest secrets and gossip of the Broadway world. Rachel would give him vocal lessons while he would replace Rachel's wardrobe with age appropriate clothing. They shared everything together and though this situation wasn't said to be serious, it was still his best friend. Maybe even his only since his other best friend, Mercades, was on the other side of the country in Chicago. Okay, he couldn't get side tracked. This was Rachel. The ever talented singer and actress that will make it big. Nothing will stop her. No, not even alcohol. Damn Blaine and his-

"Family of Miss. Berry?" a tired woman called from behind the counter.

Kurt pulled his hand off of his mouth and spit out, "Yes?" there was a slight pause as the nurse stared at him oddly from how loud his voice was, "Okay, I lied," he began to speak frantically, "Rachel's family is in Ohio because Rachel moved here for college. Oh God, I didn't even call them! She could be dead and I wouldn't have been able to warn them! They'll blame it on me and her chances of being famous are dead. Just like her. Good God, I'm a murderer! Take me to jail so I can mourn over my best friend for all of eternity!" he babbled. Throughout his whole rant, his arms were sprawled everywhere. None of his sentences seemed to make sense. And this is why he stopped auditioning for musicals.

You'd think the woman would freak out or laugh but she only nodded as if she deals with random vents on a daily basis. "It's okay if you're a friend; we just need someone to take her home. Rachel woke up about fifteen minutes ago," she said calmly.

"I love you," he blurted. The woman raised her eyebrows. "God, don't worry, I'm gay. Just take me to my best friend".

The nurse ushered him down a wide hallway and to an opening of space, five or so rooms with open doors in front of a counter of nurses ready for the next emergency. Rachel was seen through the glassed window and open door; she was sitting up with a hand on her head. He didn't even notice Blaine following behind him as he entered her room. Rachel looked up at Kurt and Blaine, tensing her muscles as if waiting for them to yell at her.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked grabbing an unoccupied hand of hers.

"A bit woozy and tired," she mumbled then added, "humiliated".

"I bet, you really knocked down a few," Kurt chuckled.

"Don't talk about alcohol," she grumbled hunching over slightly.

_Please don't puke,_ Kurt thought rubbing her curved back. "I'm sorry. But at least you're safe. We were worried sick," Kurt said quietly. He hated to add Blaine into the sentence but if it calmed her, so be it.

Rachel looked up at the two and smiled, "I'm glad you guys are getting along. Kurt needs a gay best friend".

"Uh," Kurt started then shook his head, "what?"

Rachel wobbly stood with her hand still resting on her head as she flinched. "The three of us, best friends," she looked at him as if he were clueless.

"Rach, I don't really think that will work," Blaine said with a sigh. Oh no, this conversation will probably end with Rachel puking and sobbing. He knew how Rachel feels when things don't go her way. She'll do anything to have everything perfect. Including having her two gay best friends to be each other's gay best friend. Go figure.

"So, you didn't have fun?" she asked lowering her hand and crossing her arms.

"After you fainted, no, not really," Kurt answered.

"We kind of got in a fight," Blaine added. This angered Kurt; she didn't need to know that, she was unconscious! What happens in her presence without her knowing stays in her presence without her knowing. Even if it's not a rule, he considered it to be the new rule.

Rachel bit her lip then looked at them back and forth, "You can try again," she offered.

Blaine glanced at Kurt then looked back at Rachel, "I… I don't think so, Rach. But we can still hang out separately if-,"

"That wasn't a question. I want you to try again".

He would be mad at that now, but he was so tired of thinking about having to try to befriend Blaine. It felt like his body was melting into the mattress, almost as if this inanimate object was begging him not to go. His eyelids drooping heavily as he squeezed the soft pillow into his cheek. His pocket buzzed suddenly, waking Kurt from his drowsy daydream. He rubbed his eyes and plucked out his phone and stared at the screen. His heart skipped a beat.

_**Are you a good actor? – Unknown**_

He must have reread the message five times before grasping what had been asked. Could this be a manager at a Broadway show asking for him to an audition? Could this be his big break? He quickly sat up, removing the satchel from his shoulder and typed out a message. He paused his thumb on the send button then sighed, pressing his thumb down.

_**May I ask who this is? – Kurt **_

He grinned madly trying not to get his hopes up but, who else would ask? His phone buzzed in his palm shortly after, his heart race speeding as he averted his eyes from the screen until he was mentally ready.

_**Blaine. Who else? – Unknown **_

Kurt gaped at the message, sinking his body into a hunched position. Great. His dreams felt like they were floating farther and farther away. Will he be just another person of stage crew with dying dreams for the rest of his life? Should he even respond after that? How could he trick him like that? Well, obviously, Blaine may not know that's a phone call he was waiting for, but still, it hurt. He tilted his head, bored already, then typed a message and sent it.

_**I don't know; someone of importance. – Kurt **_

Yes, harsh, but it were his dreams. Kurt tossed the phone on the bed and walked around the apartment, trying to figure out what to wear tonight. He was planning on going out, though not sure where, but it was a Thursday. Thursday's seemed to be a great day for a walk, a pet store visit? No, no, no, the puppy is probably getting signed off to someone else this very moment.

_**I can sense the sass through text. That's talent. But are you a good actor? – Blaine **_

Seeing the text felt worse when it was identified from Blaine. How did he get his number that quickly anyways? It had been twenty minutes since he left the pet store.

_**Thanks for the compliment. I don't take sass lightly. Why do you want to know so badly? Feel like stalking me more? – Kurt **_

He sighed rummaging through his closet. He lacked New York clothes. For some reason, he felt like his clothes reeked of Ohio. But it didn't matter, where he was going, there was no need to look fancy.

_**Wow. Anyways, we need to put on a show for Rachel. She wants her best friends to go to dinner with her. Don't worry; no alcohol. – Blaine **_

Kurt stared at the message, quirked an eyebrow up and sent another text. He forgot texting was so distracting. He was trying to pick out an outfit. Something that takes him five minutes, yet it's been fifteen and he hasn't had one clue of what to wear.

_**Okay, you're scaring me. What kind of show? – Kurt **_

_**Look, it's not like we're going to act like boyfriends. We're just doing the plan like we said earlier. I was just trying to make you smile, or whatever. – Blaine**_

Seriously? Kurt bit his lip and thought of what to text. This is why texting is so difficult. Snapping insults at him in person is easy, but when you read it back on a phone, it's different. He sighed typing out a quick message and sent it.

_**Why would you want to do that? We hate each other. – Kurt**_

There, that's a bit less harsh. And yet still satisfying. He could get used to this.

_**You seemed so upset at the pet shop – Blaine**_

_**Could you shut up about the damn puppy? – Kurt**_

He quickly sent it, without realizing what he typed. It wasn't instant regret since he honestly wasn't paying attention. He thought he texted Blaine a good insult for some reason. It wasn't until Blaine texted back several messages in a row that he realized he wasn't as smooth of a texter as he thought.

_**I never said anything about a puppy. – Blaine**_

_**You like the puppy don't you? – Blaine**_

_**Kurt Hummel has feelings? Who knew a puppy could make you into an actual human! – Blaine **_

_**If you don't tell Rachel, I'll buy your dinner. – Kurt **_

He quickly texted Blaine and went back to his wardrobe, not planning on texting back. He searched for a fancier outfit and a nice bowtie to go with it. He wore long dark dress pants, and button down shirt, sleeves stopping just below the elbow under a grey vest and matching grey bowtie. He wore his new shiny shoes and fixed some baby hairs that fell out of the gel from class. It was around 7:40pm when he finished his routine and retrieved his phone.

_**Then you're going to have to buy dinner for three – Blaine **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:**__** Thank you so much for the reviews, please tell me what you think, starting stories are so tough, and a little feedback goes a long way! This is only the dinner scene. Oh and, SORRY. It's a bit short because I've been studying for a huge exam coming up. I really wanted the chapter to end this way so please don't kill me. I'll treat you with a larger chapter next week. (YAY, I'm updating weekly!)**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Then you're going to have to buy dinner for three – Blaine **_

This makes no sense, Kurt thought immediately stuffing his phone in his vest pocket and walking into the restaurant. He stared at the text numerous times on the walk over. He still couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Reservations?" a woman asked behind a counter. A pigtail high on her head and a grin pulling at her cheeks.

Kurt nodded, "I'm actually going to be joining a party".

"What party?" she asked.

"Miss Rachel Berry," he answered.

She looked down at her list, resting her finger on a name, "Table 23," she whispered to herself, "You must be Kurt Hummel," she smiled as he nodded again. "Right this way, sir," she said leading him through the maze of tables. They were all draped in white cloths with a slick candle lit in the middle, dark red napkins rolled in tight, holding silverware in front of every seat. The lights were dim against the dark red walls littered with decorative picture frames and paintings. It was far too fancy. He wondered why Rachel would choose such a place. Once he reached the table, the text Blaine sent finally made sense. He would be paying dinner for himself, one, Blaine, two, and his date. Three. He will get Blaine back for this. Rachel also had a date by her side, which also cleared up why they were at a fancy restaurant. He's seen men like Rachel's date at all of the Broadway shows. The designer suit and shoes as well as the attendance at shows most nights of the week. But here he sat, awkward as ever without a date by his side. He would feel bad about his outfit but thankfully, Blaine wore a vest as well. Maybe it was just Rachel's date that was out of place.

"Kurt! I'm so glad you made it!" Rachel cheered with a tight grin. He smiled in reply. The girl touched her date's shoulder, "This is my manager, Jesse St. James". Oh, manager. A sigh of relief escaped his lips; he secretly wanted Finn and Rachel to stay together. His stepbrother deserved to have her.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled turning his head to Blaine. Faking a smile was certainly difficult. He swore his lips were twitching when Blaine was smiling back. His acting skills were incredible, Blaine actually looked happy to see him.

"This is my partner, Chandler," he took his "partners" hand, "and this is Kurt Hummel," he told Chandler.

The man's face lit up, "It's so great to meet you! I've heard so much about you, Kurt!"

The other man tilted his head, "You have?"

Chandler nodded wildly and tapped Kurt's hand, "Well, it's nothing personal that I've heard but judging by the N. Hoolywood five-button vest you're wearing, I know so much about you already. You must really know how to shop; I can't even find the knock off brand of the vest!" He spoke a mile a minute; it was hard to follow all of the compliments of his outfit spewing from his mouth. Once he got going, there was no stopping. Though Kurt didn't think much of the designer things on a daily basis, (he honestly grew out of the faze after his sophomore year of college. Now, it was more of a chore to look nice, rather than some sort of hobby) he relatively enjoyed speaking with Chandler. He was actually quite comical with his infectious enthusiasm.

_**So this is what you meant by buying dinner for three? – Kurt **_

He folded his napkin on his lap and watched the table inviting plates of food for them to eat. The scents were delicious and the taste was nothing shy from delectable. Clouds of steam rolled off of the plates, the sounds of content sounds were distracted by Kurt's phone vibrating in his pocket.

_**It could have been four if you actually had a date – Blaine **_

_**At least I didn't bring someone who truly out gays myself – Kurt **_

_**Because, seriously, it's so flamboyant in here, it's contagious – Kurt **_

_**I may consider stopping by a stereotypical clothing store and stock up on crates of gel and hairspray after this – Kurt **_

_**Actually, I could save a few and yank some gel out of your hair. That's a month's supply! – Kurt **_

Kurt laughed to himself then slid his phone in his pocket and bit into a buttered roll. Blaine scuffed to himself from the other side of the table then forced a smile at Kurt. The other man stuffed the roll into his mouth to avoid any conversation. "Kurt, you should have seen Blaine when we met Idina Menzel! I thought I was going crazy but here's Blaine," he hunched over his food in a fit of chuckles as Blaine turned red and covered his hands over his face. He then slipped his hand in Chandler's that was gladly accepted. They were so happy. Their smiles were tight and their eyes glistened when they looked at each other thinking back. Almost as if everything in the world was perfect. They could share their memories together and make the whole table smile and wish they were a part of the memory. Their stories were ignored once Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket.

_**Okay, sassy pants, for starters, my boyfriend happens to like my hair - Blaine**_

_**Secondly, you seem to enjoy talking to him, jealous much? – Blaine **_

Kurt shot Blaine a glare then looked at Chandler who was too busy talking of Broadway drama with Rachel to notice the unfriendly exchange.

_**God, no, I have standards – Kurt**_

He zoned out once Rachel began talking about how Kurt and her managed to sneak into the Gershwin theater their junior year of McKinley High School. It wasn't because of her, he would smile whenever his name would pop up, but he was so unhappy compared to the rest sitting around the table. They had their dreams lining up into place for them and they were relatively happy. But Kurt didn't have any exciting stories to share, or any room to brag about anything. He was like any other compared to their exciting lives and memories. What did he have? An obsession with pets?

_**Must be why you're only one without a date tonight – Blaine**_

Kurt looked down at the message and gaped at the screen, he almost lost a piece of salad from him mouth as he stared. He swallowed the chunk dryly and read the message over again feeling like he was stabbed in the heart. He never really thought about being in any relationship but at the same time, it wasn't like boys were lined up at his door ready for him to take a chance. All he had were his acquaintance-like coworkers and Rachel. No love interests at all. Yet he felt left out. Secretly wishing he brought another man as well.

_**Okay. I didn't know that this was supposed to be some triple date – Kurt**_

_**Obviously – Blaine**_

Kurt scowled at the screen and set his phone down, not wanting to answer back. He muttered insults under his breath then set his fork down listening to the other stories. Jessie perked up then grabbed Rachel's hand, "If you heard this girl sing," he shook his head then grinned, "she's absolutely captivating. I have high hopes in the future for her".

Rachel giggled and squeezed his hand, "I hope so after I hired you to be my manager and all".

"Oh stop, I wanted to be your manager," Jessie smiled. They exchanged a moment of a loving glance. Kurt clenched his fist around his clothed napkin.

_**Do you have a problem? – Kurt**_

Chandler leaned towards Blaine and whispered something in his ear sending Blaine into a bright laugh scooting in closer to him. Kurt watched their plates of food disappear as Jessie and Rachel giggled in light conversation and Chandler and Blaine literally stared at each other in silence. Kurt tore his head from the scene and wiped his obvious clean mouth with a napkin then laid the cloth on the table. He felt sick. Or more like he didn't belong there. He dropped his head to the vibration of his phone in his pocket.

_**Yes, I do. You're quiet and picking at your food with your fork, not eating at all – Blaine**_

_**I'm starting to think that *you're* the one with a problem – Blaine**_

Kurt looked up at Blaine who was clearly staring at him until he whipped his head to Chandler who kissed Blaine's lips in order to get a drop of sauce from his lips. A knot tightened in Kurt's stomach. Why couldn't he get a relationship like that? Why does he have to stare at this double date from across the table? Why was he invited in the first place? He wanted out. He wanted out now.

_**I wouldn't have a problem if you would quit staring at me – Kurt**_

Kurt balled his hands up into fists then bit his lip trying to focus on the chandeliers dangling from the ceiling all around the restaurant but instead let his eyes wander as he waited for time to pass so he could leave.

_**Everybody at the table is! You won't eat or talk. If I was your friend I'd ask you what was wrong – Blaine **_

Kurt looked up to the rest of the people at the table. For the past ten minutes, he was staring at the food not bothering to pick at his indigestible steak that was barely touched and lost its warmth. All four of them stared, concerned, yet none of them spoke. Kurt forced a smile then stood from his chair. "Well, I'd love to chat more but I've got class in the morning," Kurt said taking out his wallet to pay for dinner.

Jesse shook his head, "No, no, dinner's on me".

Kurt widened his eyes then hesitantly smiled, "Thank you".

He tucked his wallet into his pocket and shook Jessie's hand lightly; he was afraid of the possibility of breaking his hand from the tension building inside of him, "It was nice to meet you".

"My pleasure," Jesse answered turning his head to Rachel to talk about the 'next big thing' on Broadway.

Rachel quickly waved at Kurt then gestured for him to call her later tonight. He weakly smiled in response and turned to Chandler, shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you".

The other man nearly jumped out of his seat and nodded, he exaggerated every movement, nodding his head from the ceiling to his chest and shaking their joined hands as far as Kurt let him, "We _have_ to do this again sometime!"

"Definitely," Kurt answered raising his eyebrows at Blaine, "Great to see you again," he said through his teeth behind a grin. This was absolute torture, having to act polite to a person he despised greatly. He waved goodbye but it was strange, as if it wouldn't matter if he left or stayed. They went back to their amazing stories and memories.

He left the restaurant with a terrible feeling in his stomach. Why did he feel so alone? Why did he want to have someone to share memories with? Why did he want something to hold onto? He missed Ohio. Where he had family, friends, memories. But, right now, in New York, the city that never sleeps never felt so lonely. The many people walking around felt suffocating. Cars whizzing loudly, light's blinding. It was so loud. So crowded. So lonely. He found himself standing in front of the pet store once again. The puppy he saw earlier sleeping peacefully in its cage. The store was closed. His heart sank in his chest. He hugged himself and stared at the dog lightly breathing in unconsciousness in the darkly lit store. Why was he here in New York? Rachel seems to be doing fine on her own. His job wasn't at all what he was dreaming of so why was he here? Tears welled in his eyes as he rested his forehead on the window of the pet shop. "I knew you loved that dog," a voice said softly.

Kurt lifted his head from the glass, "It's just a stupid dog!" he cried looking over at Blaine, tears spilling onto his cheeks, "it shouldn't mean so much," he said quietly. Blaine's face was calm, patiently watching Kurt breaking down. "You know, I've done this before. Falling in love with a dog or a cat but…," his voice cracked, "next time I come into the shop, they're gone," he sobbed. "You don't know what it's like to be lonely. To have only a few friends and dreams that won't come true in this big scary city. I came here for my dreams, yet here I am. Having a job that has little to do with what I want to be. It's been _three years_ and the best I can do is…," he trailed off crying. Blaine watched closely, face as if someone had punched him in the gut. "I came here for Rachel too. But, she has you, she has her city, her amazing job, her manager," he gestured to the restaurant down the street. "I feel like… I want to be back to Ohio. It's a simple, small, and practical place to live. I want to be with my friends, family… my damn dog! I mean, why am I here?" He was a blubbering mess, ignoring the questioning voices of other pedestrians. It didn't matter; he would never see them again. He just needed to get this all out. This was the first time he admitted this to anyone. Hell, it was the first time he admitted it to himself. He stared at the ground, wiped his tears, and then looked up at Blaine, "I'll finish this semester of school then transfer to some college in Ohio. Become a dentist, or something. You can tell Rachel, there are only a few weeks of school anyways. I'm just sick of this stupid city," he sobbed. But it was true, he felt like it was time to leave. What else was left?

Blaine shook his head and stepped closer, "You're not leaving".

Kurt sniffed and furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?" he asked. This question could be for anything at this moment. Why was Kurt telling him all of this? Why was Blaine here, listening to him? How could someone hate him and not want him to leave at the same time?

"Because," Blaine smiled, "you still owe me dinner".


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: You guys are so sweet! Alright, this chapter is to make up for my terribly short ones. A MONSTER CHAPTER! Well, not quite, but close enough! Thank you so much for reading, I'm super excited for this story. This chapter contains a bunch of scenes and fluffiness. Please leave suggestions in the review, it helps so much! Alright, love you all and enjoy :)**_

**Chapter 3**

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom toweling off his damp hair and crossing the room to lie on his bed. Another habit he inherited was to take too long and hot of showers then spend a half an hour lying on his bed feeling the droplets of water drying into his skin. He loved the clean feeling that completely opened his tight skin and washed away his problems just for that moment. As he felt the cool air touching his skin, he was tempted to tiptoe back into the steaming shower. But, alas, he had things to do. He grumbled and lifted his body into a sitting position on his bed then quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans, and a collard t-shirt. That's when the relaxing clean feeling somewhat dwindled as his mind was active, making sure to repeat the scene of the other night over and over in his head. He didn't know what to think of it. To feel embarrassed, or grateful. Blaine either really wanted the free dinner, consequently making Kurt embarrassed for being so vulnerable, or Blaine knew that he needed to let things out and to see that he shouldn't give up on New York, making him grateful. Of course, with the bonus of a free dinner.

Why was he smiling? _Knock it off, Kurt_, he thought, quickly shaking his head and clearing his throat, as if the thoughts of Blaine becoming an actual friend rather than mutual would go away because of the immediate reaction. The thoughts lingered for a good while until he could turn his attention to something else. He pushed on his glasses and grabbed his pair of shoes then slipped them on, he slowly tied on the laces, concentrating on the strings looping into a bow. He always had difficulty tying his shoes. Kids in his Elementary classes would outshine him during recess, tying knots in a flash, or using straps. But Kurt would find himself being left behind as he tried to tie as fast as he could. He learned that the faster he tied, the looser his laces were. But he found a trick, double knotting his laces. After several days if double knotting, he had to go back to his slower ways once he was tying so fast that the laces wouldn't turn into a knot or a bow in the end, just a jumbled mess. He still double knots today from how people would pull the end of the lace unknotting the bow, leaving Kurt to be forced to reveal how slow he was at tying his shoes. You'd think he'd learn by now, but this simple technique came last of the things Kurt wanted to achieve when in Ohio.

He left the apartment with a satchel slung over his shoulder with a clipboard at his side. His boss called earlier that morning asking if he could manage the staff and crew of that night's performance. He wanted to feel unpressured but the boss insisted that tonight would be especially nerve racking because of the handful of understudies taking place of the larger roles that were busy. Kurt wiped a bead of nervous sweat from his forehead and tried to collect his thoughts. He needed a plan. And a good one.

As he entered the surprisingly calm building, he went into Kurt mode. The mode that wouldn't let anything get in the way of Kurt's determination to make everything perfect and running smoothly. He tapped his pen on his mouth as he stared at the list of understudies that were replacing the larger roles. His boss didn't lie that there was an exceptionally larger amount of them. He quickly wrote down the names of the people and whose slots they were filling then speed walked to center stage to see his crew piling in. "Hey, guys," Kurt greeted showing a bright smile. Some of the crew shot their head over letting out quiet responses, but the rest were clearly focused on what they were doing. Kurt could sense the feeling that everyone felt. Nervousness and doubt for the anticipated disaster of a night. "Alright, I know today is going to be very stressful but my job is to make it as smooth as possible. So if you're okay with it, we're going to try something a bit different."

That turned heads. Most of the crew members stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He bit his lip then adjusted his glasses as he looked at his clipboard, letting out a shaky breath. "As most of you know there are going to be a lot of understudies tonight," some laughed, others shook heads already stressing out. "Well, I'm going to split us into groups to make sure everything runs smoothly," he paused to shoot them a small smile, "Where are all of my stylists for hair and makeup?" A few raised their hands, "Pick up the understudies costumes from the back then go to the dressing rooms, I'll have the understudies brought in with scripts so you can get started on them". The inaudibly nodded then left to the storage room of props and costumes. "Good," he head-counted the rest of the crew quickly then looked back at his clipboard, "Now, to splitting you guys up. Who is our lighting and mic-handling crew?" A few stepped forward, "Okay, we need you to stay on stage to finish setting up the stage and wait on the finished actors from hair and makeup to put on their mics. I also need you guys to find time to test the mics and lighting. I know props aren't really your job, but I need the rest of the crew for something else."

The members nodded, some whispering, "How will this work?"

"Hey, trust me, it'll work," Kurt said calmly. The rest of the crew looked confused at the set up. "Okay, I get it, you're confused. Don't worry, I have it all figured out, I'm going to assign the rest of you guys to be an assistant or 'manager' for the understudies. You need to know their character so you can give them the right scripts, costume, and hair and makeup then get a mic on them. After that, you direct them to stage positions. Fortunately, the understudies know this musical forwards and backwards, so you guys shouldn't worry about them screwing up a line or position". Kurt looked around at their improved faces, some turning into a smile. "See? Not so bad. Let's make this happen!" he cheered.

The night went as smoothly as ever, with the understudies with an assistant, there weren't any scrambling last minute to grab the understudy to position like previous nights. Lighting and Tech did a wonderful job of completing the stage and testing out equipment as quickly as possible. Hair and makeup had absolutely no problems with the orderly way of the understudies switching chairs to get set up. It was a generally calm and a happy prepare. One of their smoothest. With the superb organization, the performance was spectacular for being chock full of understudies. Even Kurt's manager, who could only make it to the performance pulled him aside after the show. "Kurt Hummel," he said, face stiff.

"Yes, sir," Kurt gulped nervously.

The man shook his head and clamped a sturdy hand on his shoulder. "You really pulled it together! The understudies looked like they knew what they were doing, the stage looks fantastic, and I haven't heard one complaint of how you handled the situation," he smiled, "I knew you could do it, that's why made you in charge of this night,"

"Thank you, sir," Kurt breathed a pillar of relief escaping from him but he then made a gasp in confusion once his words finally processed in brain.

The man nodded, as if Kurt was crazy to think that the show didn't turn out the way he wanted, "There is a position in the Jersey Boys to manage the backstage cast and crew," the man laughed at the shaken Kurt, "Guessing you're familiar with it?"

Kurt nodded amiably in response.

"That's good," he said setting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "So, how's about a little promotion?"

* * *

As soon as Kurt got the news, he called up the first person who came to mind, "Dad?" he asked.

"Hi, Kurt, it's so great to hear from you," he paused, "Wait, is anyone treating you wrong? 'Cause I'll drive right up there and kick their ass-,"

"No, Dad," Kurt laughed, "I got a promotion," the words fell from his lips in such a way that you could hear his tight smile.

"Really? What's the job? Or did you get a role or something? Is that what they're called? A role?" Burt rambled, chuckling after the last question. Something that Kurt was most happy about having Burt for a Dad. Burt was accepting to anything that Kurt did, and wanted. If Kurt wanted to be a circus clown, Burt would be the first one at his side to support him. Even going as far as to provide the colorful wigs and squeaky red noses.

"No," Kurt's smile slightly fell, "I'm the manager of the cast and crew of Jersey Boys. Well, just back stage leadership".

Kurt heard Burt clear his throat, "I'm still proud of you Kurt, you made it to Broadway. Maybe not a role yet, but I can still brag about you to every of Ohioan".

Kurt laughed. He loved that his Dad was so sure that some day he will have a role. It made him a bit more hopeful, "Thank you, Dad, I miss you and Carole and Finn so much".

"Hey, we miss you too, bud, don't forget how proud I am of you. And if anything happens up there, don't forget about us little guys"

Kurt smiled, "I won't"

* * *

"We're still on for the sleepover right?" Rachel asked on the other line of the phone.

"Of course, honey," Kurt answered feeling a little giddy from last night. An actual promotion for one Kurt Hummel. It wasn't a lead role in a musical, or even a role at all, but managing the crew of the popular Jersey Boys musical on Broadway was invigorating. Thought he was technically still crew, Kurt liked to think that it was a step closer to his dream. He actually liked bossing people around. But right now, he was just so overwhelmed with happiness that any good news made him squeal in excitement. "I'm so excited, Rach, I picked out the greasiest of pizzas and the best of classic musical films," he giggled.

Rachel squealed on the other line, "Blaine will love it!"

Kurt's tight smile completely disappeared, "What?"

* * *

He couldn't turn down Rachel's begging with his giddy mood and Blaine's plan. He tried to not think of how the night would turn out but rather, he thought of enjoying a nice sleepover with his best friend. Not that "friend" isn't plural. He prepared for the party, slipping into some silk pajamas and ordering some pizza. There was a knock at the door as he waited for the pizza, he crossed the room and opened the door only to be attacked by Rachel, "Hugs!" she cheered as he tightened his arms around her and lifted her from the ground. She screamed playfully until she was smoothly returned to the ground. Blaine entered the apartment from behind her with a grin on his face as he looked at Rachel then glanced at Kurt for a split second. His eyes a striking hazel and curls ruffled a little. Kurt almost didn't notice his pajamas that defined his growing muscles and slim figure. _He must be a dancer_; Kurt noted tearing his eyes from Blaine's body.

"We're friends now, Kurt, give him the sleepover hug," she tilted her head toward Blaine.

Kurt laughed awkwardly and looked over at the other man, he then looked back at Rachel who was still grinning, "Wait, you're serious?" he said as friendly as he possible could but he was sure that a sliver of sass slipped through.

The lady nodded encouragingly in response. Blaine laughed uncomfortably then turned towards him as Kurt hesitantly took two long strides, closing the gap between them and forced himself to wrap his arms around him. Rachel clasped her hands together in happiness. Blaine tightened his hold, strong arms pulling Kurt's weight from the ground. Kurt panicked, shrieking and kicking his feet into the air until he somehow unknowingly got them to fold around Blaine's waist. "Whoa," Blaine whispered as Kurt clung on tightly to his body, frozen in fear until he lowered him. Once Kurt felt his feet touch the ground, he immediately let go of him. He bore his eyes into the ground then looked up at the laughing Rachel. Thankfully, there was another knock at the door. He sighed then forced a smile as he reached for the door knob, paid for the pizzas, mumbled a "Thank you", then closed the door. He turned around and took a sniff of the pepperoni pizzas then placed the boxes on the floor next to a stack of paper plates, paper cups, napkins, and 2 liters of sodas.

Rachel and Blaine helped themselves to the pizza while Kurt popped in "Oliver!" They rested on pillows that were scattered on the carpeted floors and wrapped themselves in a few blankets. Rachel was nestled between Kurt and Blaine as they took big sloppy bits of pizzas, humming to the songs that played on the screen. Rachel was knocked out after her second slice during the song "Be Back Soon". Kurt was sure he heard Blaine sniff during "As Long As He Needs Me". Kurt suddenly felt his phone vibrating when the film ended and the credits were rolling on the screen.

_**You were blushing – Blaine**_

_**What are you talking about? – Kurt **_

_**After I hugged you. You were blushing, now Rachel thinks we're best friends. – Blaine **_

_**You're complaining? I'm a fantastic actor; you should thank me – Kurt **_

Blaine lifted his head from the other side of Rachel, checking to see if she was awake, he then reached around her and thumped Kurt sharply on the head. "Blaine!" Kurt hissed quietly touching his hurt head.

_**That's what you get – Blaine**_

_**After letting you come over to my sleepover? I don't think so – Kurt **_

_**Hey, it was a sleepover with Rach or shopping with Chandler, and you *don't* want to go shopping with him – Blaine**_

_**Why would you skip shopping with your boyfriend? – Kurt **_

_**Trust me; he's not exactly the kindest of shoppers – Blaine **_

_**Ah, I see. He would be the guy ripping a scarf from my hands on Black Friday, right? – Kurt **_

_**Oh, you have no idea – Blaine**_

Kurt chuckled at the text then yawned, turning to his side, facing Rachel. He rested his head on her shoulder lifting the phone to his face.

_**I forgot to thank you for listening to my babbling the other night – Kurt **_

_**Don't thank me; you're the one paying for the dinner – Blaine**_

Kurt let out a laugh, covering his mouth to not wake the sleeping woman next to him.

_**Well, still, I got a promotion because of your insisting I stay – Kurt **_

_**Like I said, "Free dinner". Who wouldn't pass that up? – Blaine **_

Kurt chuckled, feeling his eyes drooping in front of him until he fell asleep.

* * *

It must have been five in the morning when he woke up suddenly. He felt his side empty; he must have rolled away from Rachel. His impulse was to stretch his arms lazily until he felt the woman's fabric of her pajamas then rolled into her body, resting his head back on her shoulder and hugging his arms across her flat chest. Yup, feels like Rachel alright, he sighed contently and dozed back into a deep sleep.

* * *

A body shifted under him, waking Kurt into a realization that he was still resting on Rachel. He felt the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed and felt his own body sprawled over her, but strangely, she felt more bulky. Maybe her boobs were growing. He snuggled into her, letting his arms lazily hug around her warm torso. "When did you become so comfortable, Rach?" he smiled, eyes still closed and hair brushing her neck.

"Right after she left to go to rehearsal," a low groggy voice said under him. As soon as he heard the voice, his head jerked up, eyes widening at the sleepy Blaine that looked back at him, not surprised by it at all. His curls were splayed messily on his forehead, his collarbone peeking from his deeply cut V-neck shirt. That damn tan skin, haunting Kurt's thoughts. "What?" Blaine laughed, closing his eyes in amusement as he did, "You were the one who decided to sleep on me".

"I thought you were Rachel," Kurt answered.

Blaine tilted his head curiously to the side, "You aren't exactly freaking out like I thought you would, are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm tired," he lowered his head to rest on Blaine's chest once again, "I haven't slept that good in days," he sighed closing his eyes and retracting his arms from around Blaine to settle on his chest. Blaine chuckled in reply as Kurt felt the chest vibrating against Kurt's cheek. "I still despise you," Kurt informed him.

"As do I," Blaine answered. Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him, he didn't know why he had an instinct to snuggle into his chest, but he did. Kurt quickly fell back to sleep listening to Blaine's soft snores under him.

* * *

He woke up, head resting in a pillow and a blanket draped over his body. It might have been noon. He whipped the hot fabric of blanket off his body then lifted himself to a sitting position. Kurt reached for his phone to check the time, instead, found a missed text written on the screen.

_**Goodnight, Kurt – Blaine**_

_Stop smiling,_ he thought, willing himself to stand and make his Sunday worth something. Kurt rook a fast shower, dressed in a comfortable outfit then strolled down the street. The sun was strong today, lighting the streets in a violent yellow. Kurt focused on his shoes as he walked, not sure where he was going but decided to let his feet lead the way. Then the puppy. He was staring into the puppy's eyes once again. He was not sure when or how he got here but he was glad that this loving puppy was still jumping in joy in front of him. "Sampson!" Kurt laughed nearing the cage. The dog's ears perked at the new name, and then his tail wagged furiously as it jumped, scratching its hooves on the metal cage.

"I missed you!" he laughed ignoring the promise screaming in the back of his head. _You're only hurting yourself by being her! Get out now!_ Kurt shook his head kneeling in from of the dog and scratching behind its fluffy ears. He wanted to buy the dog every chew toy in the world. Spoil him to bits with treats and walks through central park. As soon as he looked in the dog's chocolate eyes, brightly shining back at Kurt, he knew that this was going to be a problem. He wanted to nickname him "Sammy" and feed him Thanksgiving turkey under the table. He wanted to have memories with this dog but it only hurt that he couldn't have him. He wouldn't have enough time to. Enough money. But for one thing's for sure, even if he didn't have enough time or money, the dog yelping happily from its caged surroundings would have more than enough supply of love from Kurt.

When he got home from his pet shop visit, his phone beeped in his pocket.

_**So you guys are best friends now? – Rachel **_

_**Why would you think that? – Kurt**_

As soon as he sent the message he got a message quickly following it.

_**I'm hanging out with Rach right now, whatever she texts, remember our plan! – Blaine**_

_**Well, the other night, he left the dinner table to find you *and* before I left, you replaced me with Blaine! That's best friendship, right? – Rachel **_

He hated this plan. He even hated himself for finding that _jerk_ comfortable that morning. Okay, maybe he wasn't _really_ a jerk.

_**I guess we're friends – Kurt**_

As he sent the text, another text came in, though a little quicker than Rachel's hands could manage.

_**You guess? – Blaine**_

Never mind, take back the part where Blaine wasn't a jerk.

_**Great! I got you guys two tickets for my opening night show Friday – Rachel**_

_**Oh, God – Jerk **_

The name "Jerk" defining Blaine was a little more comforting. A glorious reminder that he isn't likable in any way shape or form.

* * *

It was Tuesday. The first night Kurt will manage the crew of Jersey Boys. For Kurt, the day was going unbearably slow. Each lecture was dragging on, seconds ticking like minutes, with a thousand nerves fluttering in his stomach and possibilities of the night clouding his attention from every lesson. He resulted in him staring blankly ahead of him, every noise drowned out by his loud and heavy thoughts that recited each song from the musical. "Kurt?" a voice called. Kurt snapped himself from his thoughts and into reality. The classroom was empty, the professor looking down at him in curiosity, "Class is dismissed". Kurt nodded embarrassingly, gathered his things in his satchel then slung it on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" the teacher asked as Kurt began to leave the classroom.

"Just tired," he answered quickly turning to dodge further questioning. His answer wasn't exactly a lie, his nerves the night before kept him up a fair amount of hours. The thoughts racing through his mind were a mix of negative and positive. Different ways he could be harsh and piss off the cast and crew into making their show a complete mess. Or being so lenient that he would leave everything mediocre looking and get kicked out. There was no room for screwing up on that sta-, correction, in back of that stage. Other thoughts were how he wanted to be on the stage singing with the cast; instead he will very familiarly be backstage, once again watching. Dreaming of being in front of the large audience accepting the well deserved roaring of applause. But he will only ever receive muffled claps meant for the adoring actors settled in a fashioned line on stage.

He scuffed his feet on the ground heading towards the theater. _The_ theater. He stopped in front of the door and stared up at the blinking lights surrounding the large poster of the Jersey Boys. A kick of nerves crowded over him as he entered the building.

"Wait, who are you?" a security man asked placing a strong hand to Kurt's chest to stop him from walking into the theatre.

"Kurt Hummel," he said nervously, suddenly he felt like he didn't belong. Like he wasn't allowed to step into the building because this wasn't a job, just a dream. Well, not exactly what he wanted but close enough.

"Oh, we do have a new backstage manager coming in today," the man quirked an eyebrow.

Kurt nodded trying to not look like he was shaking as hard as he was.

"Then this must be yours," the man retracted his hand then held up a lanyard with a tag at the end labeled with a picture of Jersey Boys and Kurt's name along with "Manager" boldly printed on it.

"Yeah, that's me," Kurt smiled taking the lanyard and looping it around his neck and letting it swing to his chest. "Thanks," he laughed nervously and walked towards the entrance to the stage.

"Hey, don't worry, kid, you'll do great. The cast and crew are really friendly," the security called from behind him. Kurt turned just as much for the man to see his grateful smile before he entered the double doors and into the actual theatre. The stage was broad and already decorated with seats packed multiple levels high. He'd seen a Broadway show a few times but being on the actual stage working was so different. He's always said he worked crew on Broadway, but it was a lie, he's only worked Off-Broadway shows. But now, he had some dignity, no lies to play around, it was true. Kurt's on Broadway. People didn't need to know the dirty details that he wasn't acting on this stage, but being in this theatre was good enough.

There were a few cast members on the stage; rather, they appeared to be understudies. He hadn't recognized the faces before and Kurt had memorized the whole cast of Jersey Boys the following night just so that he could get the individuals attention. Maybe studying could only do so much since here; there were quite a few understudies. Possibly five understudies? He wasn't sure because there was also crew mixed in with them. Kurt tried to push his confused thoughts away until he reached the stage but he heard his name being called instead. They knew his name?

"Kurt? We're so glad you came early! We wanted to introduce you to a few of the understudies so we can get started on organizing and setting up like your amazing works the other night," the woman speaking had a similar lanyard and a microphone attached to her headphones.

Kurt smiled at the compliment then walked up the steps of the stage, scared to look at the other members, just at the person who talked to him, "Thank you, Mrs.…"

"Just call me Abby. I'm assistant manager but for today, I'll fill you in on what's going on. Tomorrow though, you can boss me around," she laughed then turned towards the few people on stage. "First, we've got six understudies," she pointed at a group of actors. "Understudies!" she called. The group made their way to them and stretched as they listened. "This is Mark, that's Jim, she's Sherry, uhm, Carl, and Jamie," she then tilted her head, "Wait, that's only five, where's the last one?"

There was a noise of fast footsteps echoing from backstage. What looked to be the last understudy ran in quickly, breathing heavily, and sweaty, "Sorry, Abby, I was just practic-," the man stopped once he scanned his eyes over Kurt. Blaine gulped nervously wiping a beam of sweat on his forehead, chest heaving from his exercise, "Kurt".


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes: I'm really excited for this story! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, my darlings, it's really helping. So sorry, but I'll be on Hiatus for the next week with absolute no time to write due to job training and Exams. I'll try to update within the next two weeks. Alright, Chapter 4, let's do this. It's a pretty big chapter (not length-wise, just importance-wise). Love you all and enjoy :) – Amanda**_

**Chapter 4**

Kurt pressed his palms into the sink and tried to catch his breath as his looked up at his reflection. He'd been running to the bathroom after every scene just because he couldn't take it. The man he hated so passionately was nailing every line and note. Even his dancing was superb. He sighed and wiped the beading sweat on his forehead. When he returned his eyes to his reflection, he raised a finger to the mirror, "I hate you so much."

"What a coincidence, we both hate you!" Blaine laughed stepping into the bathroom and rolling his sleeves up. He quickly washed his hands and wriggled the water from his fingers, splattering the access water on Kurt.

"Watch it!" he squeaked shoving Blaine in the chest.

"Aw, you don't have to be jealous, Kurt," he said pouting a bottom lip out and looking at him.

"I'm not jealous, Blaine," Kurt retorted crossing his arms.

"No, no, no, I'm in stage mode," he adjusted his collar and glared at Kurt, "my name is Frankie."

"Hm, cocky too? I don't think Sherry would like that too much," he smiled watching him leave the bathroom.

Before the door was closed, Blaine poked his head through the crack, "Sherry loves it," he smiled with a wink and he was gone.

Kurt groaned and shook his head. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

It was a few day since his first show and he was just starting to get a hang of things. Where everything was set up, all of the names of the cast and crew, and what each character needed to wear. But the only problem was Blaine. He was distracting. How can Kurt work with Blaine shooting glares and expressing his hatred in sign language when other people weren't looking? Today was different. Blaine was giddy and couldn't stop grinning. He even giggled when he was singing in practice. Once all of the scenes were rehearsed to perfection Abby touched Kurt's shoulder, still facing the mass and let out a loud whistle, grabbing the cast and crews attention. "We have an announcement! Gather!" Abby shouted standing on the tippy toes with a big grin. She turned her head to Kurt, who was standing right next to her, and mouthed "Sorry I didn't tell you" then turned back to the crowd. "Okay, our original Frankie got a movie gig in San Francisco and won't be back with us for the next six months. So to fill in, Blaine Anderson will be out new Frankie for the rest of the year!" she cheered and grinned when the crowd clapped and hollered happily. Blaine laughed as the cast patted him on the back and smiled excitedly with him. Kurt was frozen. But he had to make a correction; this was going to be a long _year_.

* * *

Kurt pursed his lips together and watched Blaine and Chandler's hands intertwine, dangling between their bodies as they walked through Central Park. It was the day before Rachel's big opening show where she invited_ only_ Kurt and Blaine. Rachel giggled as Jessie linked his arms in hers. Jessie as Rachel Berry's manager? Well, that was obviously a lie. He was sick of these little "dates" he kept on getting forced to go to. He was sick of mentally barfing at the other dates while he had to be the fifth wheel. But the stupid plan kept him declining invitation or leaving. Kurt stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground, then up at Blaine and Chandler's hands, then at the ground, then up at their hands, then at the ground, then up at their- "I gotta go," Kurt said quietly turning around and heading towards his apartment. Could anyone blame him? They really can't expect Kurt to have a good time when he doesn't have a date with him, which seemed utterly impossible with his busy schedule and apparent lack of appeal. Kurt shook his head and bit his lip. This was how he started to end each of their "dates" Rachel would assign. Blame his leaving on nonexistent homework and unnecessary preparing for the next show. He honestly never felt so disconnected from Rachel. They couldn't even relate that much anymore due to their different jobs and pay checks. It was silly to think that was the reason but with Blaine squeezing as much time in to hang out with Rachel, those were his conclusions. He can't even remember the last time Rachel called him on the phone crying about Finn. She was too excited about her new job and manager. Kurt felt sick to his stomach.

"Kurt, wait," Blaine called, jogging after him and appeared to be annoyed.

"Look, you don't have to run after me every time I want to leave, you can't change my mind that I hate hanging out with you guys. So you can go back to your dearest Chandler," Kurt waved him away.

Blaine raised his eyebrows then turned around, "Fine by me," he called beginning to leave.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked disgusted. Blaine was a typical man who doesn't understand if a woman is okay or upset.

Blaine chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, "I was joking. Plus all this running after you is doing wonders for my body and my acting skills. Rachel is really convinced I care about you!"

"How touching," Kurt gave him an acted dazed look then glared at him.

"Hmm, Mr. Sassy-pants is back, I see," Blaine glanced up at the darkening sky.

Kurt gave him a shocked look, "Who said he ever left?" The other man chuckled then raised his eyebrows when Kurt stopped walking. "Uhm, I noticed you never talk about your job around us or anything," he stated looking back at the distant Chandler, Rachel, and Jessie.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "You see, Chandler doesn't really like my-,"

"Wait, he doesn't like your job? But he loves Broadway!" Kurt interrupted.

"No," the other man sighed, "No, Chandler loves Broadway, don't get me wrong, but he doesn't like that I have to kiss Sherry almost every night of the week".

Kurt gave him a questioning look, "But it's acting-,"

"Yeah, but he thinks it's cheating. I really like Chandler but I hate how protective he is. He won't even come to one of my shows because he afraid he'll catch me cheating or something. Ugh, it's hard to explain-,"

"No, I understand," Kurt assured, "But he's just a fucking freak".

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that!" Blaine yelled eyes cold and sharp.

Kurt widened his eyes, taken aback. He then furrowed his eyebrows angrily, "Your boyfriend will never get to see how good of a performer you are because of that stupid philosophy of his, and you're yelling at me for acknowledging that?" he shouted just as loud. "Fuck you and your boyfriend, Blaine Anderson". Kurt shook his head and walked faster towards his apartment, this time with no footsteps chasing after him. Was it weird he felt empty for not hearing the familiar steps chasing behind him?

* * *

_**I broke up with my boyfriend, happy? – Jerk**_

_**Actually no, I don't care – Kurt**_

_**Yeah, well I DO – Asshole**_

_**Then why'd you do it? – Kurt**_

_**Because you were right – Dickhead**_

_**You didn't have to – Kurt**_

_**Yes I did – Blaine**_

_**No, you didn't – Kurt**_

_**Shut up and tell me something funny – Blaine**_

_**Don't you have Rachel for that? – Kurt**_

_**She's no Sassy pants – Blaine**_

_**Ugh, fine. Knock Knock – Kurt**_

_**Who's there? – Blaine**_

_**Sleeping Kurt – Kurt**_

_**Sleeping Kurt who? – Blaine**_

_**Kurt? – Blaine**_

_**Sleeping Kurt who? – Blaine **_

_**Oh, very funny, priss pants – Blaine**_

_**Sweet dreams – Blaine**_

_**Bitch – Blaine **_

* * *

_**I don't want to go to the show – Kurt**_

_**You don't have a choice – Blaine**_

_**Yeah, that's why – Kurt**_

_**Why are you telling me this? – Blaine**_

_**Because I can't tell Rachel – Kurt**_

_**Yeah, it's like I'm forbidden to stop acting like I enjoy your presence in front of her – Blaine**_

_**Same here – Kurt**_

_**What are we going to do? – Blaine**_

_**What do you mean? – Kurt**_

_**I mean, how are we going to convince Rachel that we're best friends without really trying? – Blaine**_

_**I don't know, but a plus is that she can't really see us from the stage – Kurt**_

_**No, Kurt, we have FRONT ROW SEATS. She can see EVERYTHING – Blaine**_

_**Shit – Kurt**_

_**That's why we need a plan – Blaine**_

_**I don't know, like, just stare at her with a big smile – Kurt**_

_**MY CHEEKS ARE GOING TO BURN – Blaine**_

_**Suck it up, priss pants – Kurt**_

_**Hey! That's my line! - Blaine**_

* * *

They walked through the theater doors and settled at their front row seats flipping through their playwrights. Blaine pointed at Rachel's name on the page to Kurt and smiled. He grinned at her name and nodded, cursing under his breath that Blaine's smile was so infectious. The lights around the theater flickered a few times then went dark. Everyone shot their eyes toward the broad red curtains that dramatically sweeped open across the wooden stage then the lights filled the box. Once their eyes hit Rachel, Blaine and Kurt gasped then grinned up at her, clutching at their playwrights. Then she opened her mouth, her golden voice capturing hearts and dragging tears from her phenomenal voice and puncturing every ear with her crystal-like sound. Blaine gaped at her then wrapped his hand in Kurt's. He squeezed in return as if every sign of hatred completely vanished from the beautiful music escaping Rachel's mouth. The show was absolutely breathtaking; she perfectly acted out every scene, voice spot on through every lyric and line. Blaine and Kurt clung onto their entwined hands in awe of Mrs. Rachel Berry, not once during the show did they let go, not even during intermission. Kurt tore his hand from Blaine's once the cast stepped out on stage in a line; he stood at clapped furiously with Blaine. He screamed Rachel's name and she smiled, tears visible in her eyes. And that was typical Rachel Berry. When the night ended, Blaine left early after a quick congratulations to Rachel and Kurt stayed by her side even when she was signing autographs. Rachel returned the pen to the last fan then turned to Kurt, she kissed his cheek sweetly then grinned. "I saw you holding hands with Blaine," she stated.

Kurt decided not to ruin her perfect night with a retort but just wrapped her into a hug, "We're just so proud of you". It was true though. Even though Blaine could relate to her more, he couldn't deny their same level of admiration towards this girl.

* * *

Could he make another correction? This was going to be and _excruciatingly_ long year. Blaine held onto the microphone with both hands and wiggled his hips ridiculously. But it wasn't ridiculous. He caught the audience's attention and outshined the rest. His voice was admiral and dancing spot on. Clearly the best replacement yet. Kurt was dying there, at times can't take his eyes off of him and at others he would force himself to keep his mind from wandering. He had a plan. Think of all the times Blaine was an asshole (which was a lot) and will himself to pay more attention to the other stage and crew members. But it wasn't exactly successful; he would find his ears perking to Blaine's voice whilst thinking of the time when Blaine gave Kurt water instead of Diet Coke (one of his worst moments). It wasn't fair, nothing was working. He would curse under his breath every time he'd catch Blaine during a costume change backstage, then make a crude comment and leave. He didn't know if he was acting mad or was actually mad at Blaine at this point.

"Like what you see, Hummel?" Blaine asked shimmying into a pair of pants. Kurt let out an embarrassing chuckle then crossed his arms shaking his head and trying to avoiding Blaine's hands buttoning his pants and tucking his collared shirt in.

"Nope," he simply said, "Plus I can't interfere with you and Sheeeerryyyy," Kurt sang the name like one of the show's number "Sherry" then scowled at Blaine.

"Sherry's not here," Blaine said watching him through his eyelashes, keeping his New Jersey dialect thick and approached him closer. He skimmed his eyes across Kurt's body then stepped dangerously close that if Kurt didn't know any better, he would do unimaginable things.

Kurt cleared his throat. _Quick, make a conceded neck roll, a snarky remark, a shove, something, _he thought. No, he did none of that, just allowed Blaine to step closer, his blood swarming in warmth, cheeks feeling pink. _MOVE IT, KURT_, he thought. "Uh," he let out shakily breath, and then made a nervous chuckle, "But Frankie is straight".

Blaine ran his hand through his gelled hair, still in character and lowered his head so that his mouth was next to Kurt's ear, warm breath tickling his skin, "Frankie doesn't believe in sexual orientation. It's the 60's, baby," he said seductively, Jersey dialect on tongue. _SHITFUCKINGHELLDAMN._

"I-," he breathed feeling Blaine nuzzle his nose into his neck, "You should-," he gasped pressing his hands to Blaine's chest to gently push him away, "You should get back on stage, Frankie" he said shakily.

Blaine raised his eyebrows then slowly nodded, "Fine, Sherry's waiting for me anyways," he smiled then slipped through the curtains. Before Kurt could breathe, Blaine poked his head through the curtains once more, "Until next time," a wink, a grin, and then he left.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Kurt yelled thankful that the stage was so loud that no one heard his outburst. It took a few Diet Cokes to calm down his nerves and then he was back to work, being sassier than before.

When the show was over, most of the staff headed home but Kurt stayed after, cleaning from the mess of that show. He carried a few boxes and headed toward a hall of dressing rooms then spotted Blaine tying his laces on his shoes in his dressing room with the door wide open. He didn't know he was staring that long until someone tapped Kurt on the shoulder. He turned to see Abby holding a clipboard and smiling at him, "Kurt, could you do something for me?"

"Sure, what do you need Abbs?" he asked setting down a pile of empty boxes.

She smiled at the nickname then pointed at Blaine, "Frankie was a bit weird today, could you talk to him please?"

"Uh," Kurt looked down at his shoes then nodded, "Sure, yeah".

"Thank you so much, Kurt!" she giggled skipping out of the theater.

Kurt watched her leave then picked up the boxes and entered Blaine's room, setting them on his counter. He swiveled in his place seeing Blaine still hunched over, tying his shoe. "I see you're a slow shoe tier too?"

"Huh?" he asked out of character then snapped his focus to Kurt.

"You, uh, you tie your shoelaces slow," he pointed out.

Blaine tilted his head, finishing his knot then stood next to Kurt, "I was hoping nobody would notice," he said monotone.

"It's okay, I'm a fellow slow shoe tier too," he muffled a laugh then watched Blaine smile sleepily at that. "So, what's wrong, you're acting really weird tonight," Kurt blinked at the other man who pulled out his phone.

"Uhm," he clicked through his phone and made a choked sob, then cleared his throat. "Chandler keeps sending me texts of lyrics from songs I used to sing to him," he tucked his phone in his pocket and stared blankly at the carpeted floor, "And I, uh, I miss him," he said tiredly running a hand through his hair.

"Is that why Frankie tried to get a piece of this?" Kurt pointed to his own chest.

Blaine chuckled half heartedly, "Yeah, but you didn't seem to mind," he smiled but he didn't seem to be the mood to be cocky.

Kurt hummed then laughed, "Something about Frankie. It must be the dialect".

"He has a way with words," Blaine said unenergetically tugging on a backpack and turning back to Kurt. There was a break of Blaine looking at the ground as Kurt was staring at the ceiling, he dragged his vision down and met his eyes with Blaine's. The other man quickly averted his eyes then shook his head leaving the dressing room. Kurt followed behind him but couldn't keep up because Blaine picked up his feet and ran out of the theater.

* * *

_**Can I ask what just happened? – Kurt**_

_**No – Blaine**_

* * *

Blaine made sure to avoid Kurt all night on the next day's show. And that made him furious especially after he left all of a sudden like that. Kurt came up with two conclusions. Either he had really bad breath or saw a ghost. He was leaning towards the ghost thing because let's face it; Kurt Hummel never has bad breath. Even his morning breath has a hint of mint on his tongue. And that takes talent.

* * *

_**How about now? – Kurt**_

_**It's none of your business – Blaine**_

_**It is when it's cutting into your work – Kurt**_

_**No, it won't cut into my work – Blaine**_

_**Then do you mind telling me why you blew that note last night? – Kurt**_

_**That's different, I was sick – Blaine**_

_**TELL ME WHAT'S UP OR I WON'T GIVE YOU FREE DINNER – Kurt**_

_**Jesus, Chandler is coming to the show tomorrow night – Blaine**_

_**Wow, using a gay man's name and Jesus in the same sentence? – Kurt**_

_**I'm serious – Blaine**_

_**Yeah, yeah, I get it but I don't understand why that piece of information could make you screw up so bad last night – Kurt**_

_**Because, it's Chandler – Blaine**_

_**What is up with you and Chandler? – Kurt**_

_**We're talking again. And this is the first time he's coming to one of my performances – Blaine**_

_**Oh – Kurt**_

_**Oh? I'm literally freaking out and all you can say is "Oh"? – Blaine**_

_**What do you expect me to do? – Kurt**_

_**I don't know – Blaine**_

_**Just support me or whatever – Blaine**_

_**I kind of owe you that don't I? After last month and all – Kurt**_

_**You don't owe me anything; it's all up to you – Blaine**_

_**Fine. Good luck, I guess – Kurt**_

_**That's all I need – Blaine**_

* * *

Kurt was angrily pulling costumes on hangers and shoving them into dressing rooms after the next day's show. He gathered garbage into big bags then finished the night groaning and pushing a few props into boxes then looked at the cleared stage, ready to finally leave. He removed his tag then stuffed it into his pocket. He decided to go through the back door tonight, he figured out a new short cut and was planning on only using on his exhausting days, and this was definitely it. On the plus side, there was a trash bin outside as well. Kurt sighed pushing open the heavy door with a few bags in his hands and skipped down the steep steps. He turned his head slightly and saw Blaine pressing another body into the brick wall of the theater, firmly planting his lips on what seemed to be Chandlers, tilting his head obscenely to get what he assumed a better taste of his not-so ex-boyfriend anymore. Kurt must've made a noise because the two broke off with a lewd sound and whipped their heads toward him, flushed cheeks and sore lips. And what came next was most certainly unexpected. The garbage bags dropped at his sides and tears pooled onto Kurt cheeks as he began to run through the dark night spotted by neon lights that blurred into a mess of colors. He sobbed uncontrollably as he half ran, half jogged towards the pet shop. Once his feet were planted on the sidewalk outside of the shop he rested his forehead on the glass and forced his vision to look into the store. He flicked his eyes to the cage, cold, empty, gone. _He_ was gone. Sampson. Sammy. His puppy boy. The one thing he wanted to spoil and treat better than life has treated himself over the years. The one thing to look forward to come home every day was gone. Kurt slammed a fist on the glass, "Sampson!" he cried out knowing that he would never hear an answer. Never see the smiling face, happy bark, or any essence that could possibly make him feel happier. He sobbed into the glossy window jamming his fists alternatively between the glass and into his legs as if it would punish himself for not getting the puppy before it was too late. He felt bruises forming into his sides but he didn't stop, he hit harder until his legs gave in and he was toppled onto the ground, crying into the concrete. He sniffed and tried to pull himself together. He winced at the pain of his legs as he struggled to sit up; he reached into his pocket and plucked his phone out. He clicked an emergency contact then lifted the phone up to his ear. He then wiped sloppily at his eyes and heard the other line ringing.

"Daddy?" he asked then sniffed sadly. Praying to hear the soothing voice on the other line. To know that there was someone out there who actually cared about him. To know that there was still someone out there wishing that he was amongst some of the things he looked forward to coming home to. Kurt pushed the phone closer to his ear ignoring the loud traffic that was unsuccessfully interrupting his constant thoughts.

"Son? Are you-," Burt huffed on the other line then was a silent, "Kurt, someone hurt you, didn't they?" he yelled angrily.

Kurt was quiet but before Burt could protest, he quickly spoke up, "No, no, Daddy," he let a few more tears slide down his cheeks, "_I_ hurt me".


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes: Yes, yes. Updating is dreadfully slow but my job is really keeping me from writing. Or rather, keeping me from inspiration to write. I was stumped for a while after the fourth chapter but got some ideas to bring it back up. I'll try my best to update more frequently but I won't make any guarantees. I love you so much for the reviews, it really helps! Enjoy this next chapter my loverlies - Amanda**_

**Chapter 5**

He didn't run after him. But when was it something he expected Blaine to do? Kurt wasn't exactly the nicest to Blaine yet he felt they had some sort of caring feeling for each other. Well, he couldn't even say that. Hell, he couldn't even explain the reasons for the tears that were splayed across his cheeks. At least not now.

_**What's up with you? – Blaine**_

_**What are you talking about? – Kurt**_

_**You ran out crying last night. What's wrong? – Blaine **_

_**I wasn't crying. There was a lot of dust from the costumes. – Kurt**_

_**You send the costumes to the dry cleaners twice a week. There shouldn't be any dust on them. And don't ignore the question, what's wrong? – Blaine **_

_**I'm tired – Kurt**_

_**That doesn't explain the crying. – Blaine **_

_**And the running. – Blaine**_

_**Okay, the dust was makeup and I was in a hurry to go back home. Happy? Now leave me alone. – Kurt **_

_**I don't believe you. – Blaine **_

* * *

_**Blaine's acting weird – Rachel**_

_**And? - Kurt**_

_**He never acts weird. You're acting weird too. I haven't heard you insult my outfit once during the appetizer! – Rachel**_

_**I don't want to insult you in front of your manager. And I'm too busy eating. – Kurt**_

_**Oh, I can tell. You haven't let go of that fork since you sat down. – Rachel**_

Kurt dropped his fork into his bowl of salad and gaped at Rachel who was smirking at him from across the table. She was right, though. Kurt did his best to avoid any eye contact with Blaine by grabbing anything and shoving it in his mouth. Ripping slices of bread from rolls and slapping on butter then forcing it into his mouth. Ordering extra foods, gulping down diet Coke's and wiping his mouth with a clothed napkin. Chandler wasn't invited to the dinner; it was only Blaine sitting next to Kurt and Rachel sitting next to Jesse St. James across from them. Blaine was overall quiet. He'd dressed in a goofy green sweater vest with a pink bow tie and brown skinny jeans that somehow was pulled together well with his hair slicked back with a less amount of gel. He would turn his head to Kurt every now and again, opening his mouth as if to say something but would just take another sip from his drink and look back down at his plate. Why was it so awkward, though? They hated each other. Nothing more. Nothing less. At least that's how it seemed to Kurt. So why was a fight effecting how they talk to each other. It shouldn't. They fight every day. Whether it be in person or through text, they would bicker constantly. This isn't different, right?

After some unsuccessful tries to get a conversation going, Rachel excused herself from the table while Jesse got occupied with his phone and not paying attention to Kurt and Blaine.

"Will you stop jabbing your elbow in my side?" Blaine whispered harshly pushing Kurt's arm from his.

"I'm eating. Sorry," Kurt answered unenthused and continued to eat, jabbing Blaine in the side as he did.

Blaine set down his fork and turned to Kurt with a sharp stare. Kurt cheekily smiled in return then licked the dressing from his lips, "Seriously?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, quite whining. You should be glad you're in the same room as me," Kurt shoved some more pieces of lettuce in his mouth.

"Don't you mean _you _should be glad you're in the same room as _me_?" Blaine retorted unfolding his napkin that slapped Kurt as it did.

"Don't get so cocky. You're just a replacement," Kurt tried to say professionally but it just came out rudely. He reached over for another roll while bumping a fork out of Blaine's hand then grinned into the roll as he took a bite from it.

"Well, I don't see you performing on that stage, do I?" the other man muttered reaching for the butter knife instead of the dropped fork then sweeped some butter onto a roll then wiped the access on Kurt's wrist, receiving a frustrated groan from the other man.

"No, but-," Kurt cut himself off and wiped the butter off of his wrist with his napkin. "Fuck you," he whispered taking a long sip of diet Coke.

"When and where?" Blaine chuckled as Kurt choked into his drink, hunching over, coughing and lowering the drink from his lips and to the table. He felt Blaine's harsh slaps on his back that got the diet Coke out from the wrong pipe in a matter of a few seconds. "You're jealous I have a boyfriend, aren't you?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow in amusement once Kurt sat up.

"No," Kurt answered almost too quickly as he turned his face towards his plate again, heat crawling to his cheeks. _No need to blush, Kurt, _he thought.

"You totally are! No wonder you wanted me to break up with Chandler, you want him all to yourself, don't you?" Blaine teased.

"No, no, no," Kurt protested, dropping his fork and looking at the laughing Blaine next to him, "I don't like Chandler".

"Sure you don't" Blaine hummed taking a gulp from his drink. "So what was the plan? You'd cry and run so that Chandler will run after you?" He looked at the gaping Kurt and chuckled to himself. _Oh, so he's amused by my frustration?_ He thought angrily.

"No, I told you I was in a hurry. Just leave it at that," Kurt pushed himself from the table and pulled out his wallet then threw a considerable amount of money on the table. "There. I paid for your meal," he tucked his wallet back in his pocket and stood. "Now there's no reason for you to bother me anymore".

"Too bad Jesse's paying for my dinner. You just left a large tip," Blaine grinned with a mouth full of food, "You still owe me".

Kurt bit at his lip and tapped his foot to the ground. "Tell Rachel I have some summer reading to catch up on and that I'll text her later, okay?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Blaine asked annoyed slightly.

"Because if you haven't noticed, I don't want to be around you right now," Kurt growled double checking a look at Jesse to make sure he hadn't heard.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell her," the other man rubbed at his eyes and continued his meal.

Kurt muttered a "thank you" then left the restaurant into a not-so crowded street. He spotted a big truck that parked in front of the theater for The Jersey Boys. There were ropes and ladders pulling heavy lighted signs that spelled out Blaine Anderson and was being hoisted into the air to be placed next to the large poster of The Jersey Boys. All Kurt could muster in his boggled head was that someone he despised so greatly was literally everywhere.

* * *

Kurt furiously stuffed costumes and makeup into boxes and pushed them aside, walking quickly to the dressing rooms and emptying trash cans. He made sure to avoid Blaine for the past few days which came to be very difficult. First, Rachel begged for another sleepover but he successfully turned away with the famous excuse that he has summer work to finish, which was nonexistent. Second, Blaine would use his seductive Jersey dialect to talk to Kurt at every chance he could. Sometimes he would have to shake his head roughly, as if it would clear away the vivid image of Blaine sticking his tongue down Chandler's throat. Kurt bit his lip and looked at a taped up poster with Blaine's face plastered on the front. He then ripped down the paper from the brick wall and balled it up with his hands then threw it towards the trash can. "You missed," Blaine said still in his costume and Jersey dialect, his hair was gelled but springs of curls poked from the gel and sweat gleamed on his forehead. Kurt was especially mad that this unkempt look could be so attractive. "Why would you trash little ol' me?" he asked placing the ball of paper in a trash can.

"Seeing your face everywhere is annoying," the other man answered and paused, "and tacky," he added. It was true, though.

"Sherry doesn't think so," he raised his eyebrows and neared Kurt.

"Blaine, cut it out. I'm done with this stupid game. It's after show, anyways. Why don't you go party or- or-," he stuttered.

"Or what?" he narrowed his eyes at the manager.

"Fuck Chandler," he offered in more of a growl than anything, swiveling on his heels towards a desk with a stack of papers. He was starting to get invested in the papers when he felt two strong hands snaking around his hips, a head leaning close to his shoulder, "Chandler never wants to," he whispered deep into his ear.

"Could've fooled me," Kurt muttered and squeaked through his teeth yet he was shaking from the feeling of Blaine's hot breath hovering over his ear and creeping down to his neglected neck. He then felt Blaine's hands grip his waist tighter which made him jump up, breath hitching and broke from the hold. "Enough!" Kurt shouted, his voice echoing throughout the empty theater. He was sure he heard the hangers on the racks rattling from the sound. As much as he hated yelling, he forced himself to continue. He may have even slipped in a lie. "I don't like you, okay? So leave me alone!" he turned and grabbed his messenger bag, then stormed out of the theater. He didn't even want to think of Blaine's rejected face that showed once he left.

* * *

He scuffed his feet on the ground outside of the pet shop; he didn't know how to walk inside the store. What was he supposed to say? He knew that if he stepped inside, he would take a look at the empty cage and end up where he was then. Outside. Eventually, he glanced through the windows and entered the store, studying the tiles of the floor before reaching the counter. "Uhm," he started, noticing the worker poking his head from the back of the counter. He was a tall young man with thickly framed glasses, shaggy blonde hair, and a short untamed beard. His eyes were the most striking green, even from far away; he tied an apron on his lengthy body and grinned at Kurt.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a really long time!" the cashier was perked up; eyes lit up in pure happiness, voice sounding a bit hoarse yet quiet. "You just missed it, too. You're bud was sold last week," he motioned the empty cage. How the Hell could someone look so happy that the precious dog was ripped from his life? Words had fell so easily from his lips, too fast, his emotions too upbeat for Kurt to stand. After a long moment of silence, Kurt looked at anything but the worker. The cashier quickly noticed his sadness and softened his face, taking a deep breath, almost trying to be careful, like one wrong word will make Kurt shatter. "Oh, you came to buy the dog didn't you?" he asked sadly.

"No," the other man sniffed, "I saw that he was gone a few days ago I just came to-," he cut himself and looked at the door, contemplating whether or not to leave right then.

"To," the cashier helped, tilting his head to the side, wondering what the troubled customer needed.

"Do you know who-," Kurt stopped himself then shook his head, pushing himself from the counter. "No, uhm, I'm going way too far," he chuckled in embarrassment.

"No you aren't," the cashier shook his head and leaned down to some shelves in the counter and pulled out a clipboard, "it's normal to be, you know, curious. I can tell you his first name but the rest is personal information." He looked at the paper on the board and stroked his finger down the page, stopping at a name, "Is this okay?"

"Y- yeah," Kurt looked at the worker's finger, trying not to read around it.

The cashier nodded and set the clipboard to its original spot then looked back at Kurt. "Do you _really_ want to know?" he asked cocking up an eyebrow. He received a nod so small that it could have been a bobble head's nod once tapped lightly with a tired finger. "Then I guess you'll have to have dinner with me tonight".

Kurt chuckled in shock then noticed he was actually serious, "Uhm, I don't need to know _that_ mu-,"

"Are you afraid?" the worker grinned, "I won't bite," he then put a hand on his hip, watching the other man intently, "unless it's turkey. I love me some turkey," he chuckled, playing with the ties on his apron with the unoccupied hand.

The other man studied the dork behind the counter and blushed. What could _one _date do? Plus, he'll also get to know who has Samps- the dog. "Okay, only one time," Kurt showed his pointer finger in the air to emphasize that this would only happen once.

"It's a date," the cashier smiled, his eyes lighting back up into a mysterious green.

"It's a date- uh," Kurt craned his neck to read the worker's name tag, "Cameron," he read.

"I can't wait…," he paused adjusting his thick glasses.

"Oh," the other man realized, "I'm Kurt," he reached out a hand as Cameron quickly wrapped his in it and shook it. They let it linger there for a moment longer than appropriate then Kurt released.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," Cameron tested the name for the first time on his tongue then chuckled at Kurt who stood on the other side of the counter, pushing his business card in his hand, waving with an painful grin and headed out of the shop.

"No more pet stores," Kurt sighed, walking with a little more pep in his step towards his apartment, dreading the bright smile that spread across his cheeks.

* * *

"So I have a date tonight," Kurt told his Dad through the phone, still blushing from when he first left the pet store.

"Really?" Burt asked. There was a sense of pride in his voice but also nervousness, "What's his name?"

"Cameron," Kurt smiled to himself at the name, "he works at the pet shop near my school".

"Huh, is this your first date?" Burt asked, Kurt could hear the slight uncomfortable feel in his father's voice but the fact that Burt was actually asking questions and having of some interest, it was enough for him.

"Yeah. Our first and last," he chuckled, "I was kind of tricked into it".

"Tricked? You're letting people walk over you like that?"

"Dad! No, it's not like that," he paused. "It probably won't go anywhere anyways," Kurt sighed and switched the phone to the other ear.

"Alright, I don't want to be in the way of anything, you got me, Kurt? If you want, you can go on more, uh, dates with Carl-,"

"Cameron," Kurt interrupted.

"Right, Cameron. I just want you to be safe," Burt sighed through the other line.

"I will, okay, Dad?" Kurt tried to soothe, allowing time for his Dad to think from all of this new information. Dating didn't settle well with him, but he was trying.

"I love you, son," Burt said, his smile evident in his voice.

"I love you too, Dad. I'll be safe and call tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Tomorrow," Burt said quickly.

"Night," Kurt chirped and hung up the phone. He sometimes wished he'd dated more in high school so that his Dad wouldn't treat Kurt's dates like this. But who was he kidding? It was rare for Kurt to go on dates, the fact that he got one tonight was even shocking to him. But it was thrillingly new. Something to get his mind off of that damn dog and Blaine. Since when was Blaine the source of his problems? "Good Lord," Kurt muttered, internally slapping himself at the thought. It was true. He despised Blaine. So he should try to push every thought of him out of his mind. Starting now.

_**And you thought I couldn't get a date. Look who has one now? Maybe visiting pet shops has its benefits. – Kurt **_

_Starting tomorrow._ He corrected.

* * *

"I work at a pet shop so don't expect anything fancy," Cameron led Kurt into the coffee shop, pulling off his dorky look. Wearing a brown vest, dark orange tie, black skinny jeans, and duck shoes, he seemed to be more himself. He began cracking cheesy jokes and saying odd works like "sick" and "nasty" in positive ways. It was a completely new feel but Kurt enjoyed his classic look and sense of humor, but was it bad that wanting to know who bought the dog was crowding his mind to a point where he didn't even pay attention to some of Cameron's stories? Okay, it was bad. Kurt Hummel was on a date with a cute, funny, and charming guy but all he could think of was a sold dog's owner?

"So I know you're here because you want to know who bought your bud but if that wasn't the case, would you have gone anyways?" Cameron asked not looking at Kurt. He was folding a cheap napkin to try to occupy his fingers while he waited for what he thought to be horrible answer.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't even know you were gay. I usually assume that pet store workers are off limits but I don't know. I might have said yes if you at least told me your name first name," Kurt smiled and took a sip from his coffee. "Don't think like that anyways, I'm here now".

Cameron gave a toothy smile and supported his head with his hands, "You are. And you look absolutely dashing," he cooed, driving his energy from the color of Kurt's blush in his cheeks.

"Thank you," the other man said quietly, "you seem to be the only one to notice".

"Who wouldn't notice?" Cameron had a look in his face like it would be absolutely ridiculous not to notice.

Kurt tilted his head in a way that read "You don't really know me, do you?" and stared at his cooling coffee. "Apparently everyone except you," he smiled. Cameron spent the next few minutes day dreaming, and watching Kurt. Well, mostly watching Kurt which was a strange feel. He wasn't used to another handsome man watching him and not wanting to look away. At times, Cameron would prop his head up with his hands, adjust his glasses, and keep looking at Kurt. The other man didn't know what to do. He just stayed quiet, glancing at Cameron occasionally, and nursing his coffee.

"Blaine," Cameron said blankly.

"W-what?" Kurt asked. How did he know he knew Blaine? Why did he say it randomly? Or did he think something was up between them? How-

"Blaine was the person who bought the dog," Cameron sighed and looked down at his half eaten turkey sub, "now you probably will never go on a date with me again now that you know, huh".

"Uh- No, uh, maybe we'll do this again. We'll see," Kurt managed to say though his brain was throbbing from the new piece of information. "So all you can say is that his name is Blaine? Nothing else?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I can't say his last name but I do know that he works as an actor at the theater down the street but I can't say much else. It's information we're not allowed to give out due to contracts and store policies".

"Oh, I see," Kurt grabbed his coffee mug and sat up straight, preparing to leave. "Thank you for this dinner, Cameron," he halfheartedly smiled.

"It was my pleasure," Cameron took one last look at Kurt before letting him flee from the table.

"I bet it was," Kurt muttered quietly under his breath and zipped from the coffee shop.

Next stop. Murdering a mutual friend.

**_Ending Notes: Don't forget to review! It really helps, my loverlies!_**


End file.
